islandsideadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Rheneas
Rheneas is the second oldest engine on the Skarloey Railway on Sodor, who is often loaned to the Crotoonian Hills Narrow Gauge Railway. Personality Rheneas may be the same age as Skarloey, but he's quite different when it comes to work! Tough, determined, and courageous, Rheneas is a vigorous little engine who works to the last block of coal and the final drop of water to ensure the job is finished on time and on schedule! The younger engines look up to him for his dedication to work, but he's not afraid to ask for their help in a time of need! This little engine truly is "gallant"! Technical Details Basis Rheneas is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Dolgoch, a Fletcher Jennings Class Bb 0-4-0WT. In the Railway Series, Dolgoch is Rheneas' twin. Smudger and Jennings are other members of this class. Rheneas'Basis.jpg|Rheneas' basis Livery In the Railway Series Rheneas is painted in the Skarloey Railway's standard red livery with blue and yellow lining, with his name on the sides of his boiler in yellow. In the television series, Rheneas is painted vermilion with black lining and brass fittings. He has black and brass name and number plates on the sides of his boiler and coal bunkers respectively. In early magazine illustrations, he was painted carmine. This carried over to nearly all his merchandise. In Blue Mountain Mystery, he was repainted yellow with blue lining to play a joke on Thomas. He has been painted back into his original livery since then. Trivia *His build year is given as 1865 in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways and 1866 in Sodor: Reading Between the Lines. This difference arises due to uncertainty about Dolgoch's build date. However, since Rheneas was stated in Very Old Engines to arrive shortly after the opening of the Skarloey Railway and that was in 1865, making Rheneas a year older than Dolgoch. *In New Little Engine, Rheneas is depicted as an 0-4-2. *His 2004 Wooden Railway and take along toys had a face that resembled Sir Handel's face. *His name is Sudric for "Divided Waterfall." *One of Rheneas' models is currently on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan (previously at Nitrogen Studios). *The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Rheneas is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. *Rheneas was built at Fletcher, Jennings & Co. at Whitehaven, the same place where Skarloey, Captain Baxter, Talyllyn, Dolgoch and Smudger were built. *Ben Small and John Hasler both gave Rheneas a Welsh accent; reflecting his basis' origins. *Rheneas was featured on the 1986 single cover along with Percy of Oh L'amour, a song by English synthpop duo Erasure. *Nitrogen Studios went to the Talyllyn Railway and took measurements of Rheneas' basis, Dolgoch, so that his CGI model would closely resemble it. This was also done with Skarloey, Sir Handel and Peter Sam. *Rheneas had a happy face mask for his small scale model that was never shown on screen in the television series. Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines